Song of the Reapers
by StarAngel Caelum SunSoar
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, has been missing for years. People are giving up hope that their savior isn't dead and is coming back to save them from Voldemort's reign. The Order's only lead? A band that knows the secrets in Harry's diary. SLASH HIATUS
1. Novus Orsa

**Song of the Reapers**

**By: SCS**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**_Please read Author's Note at the end._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Novus Orsa**

The theory of time travel has been widely accepted. Even in the muggle world, although they don't have the means to achieve it, they often come up with several very passable theories. Wizards may have spells or a time turner to go back maybe a year or so. However, traveling centuries is still beyond the grasp of magic.

However, this theory of time travel isn't actually used to go back to watch what really happened, but mostly used to change history. Even if it may create a paradox, people still do it. Maybe they have a valid reason to do so, like saving someone from death. In doing so, the person may live...only to die the very next day or when you save someone, you could result in another person's death...or worse, the unraveling of time.

All magical creatures have a destiny since it has been proven there are the Fates. By disrupting someone's fate, it completely disrupts the course of life.

But one thing recorded in the history of magic that doesn't apply to the Law of Time, is that if Fate sends people back or forth in time. Such as if the entity's duty doesn't lay where they currently reside. Only so-

**Due to fire, the text is incomplete.**

_Text: Diary of Leon Strife_

_Taken From: Dead City of Mira_

_Date Found: August 16__th__ in the year of Merlin 1778_

_Ink: Indigo_

_Author: Leon Strife 1688-1769 _

..::...::...::..Year of Merlin 967..::...::...::..

He stumbled and collapsed in the rain. The man weakly pushed back onto his feet and trudged on. His black hair hung limply. Blood caked him, forming a shell around his battle suit. How could they do this to him? They...they... The man broke down crying. "How pathetic am I?" He asked no one. He threw his head back and laughed. "What a fool I am. If only people could see me now. The powerful Salazar Slytherin reduced to this because of one man." Salazar's laughter turned into choked sobs.

He stayed like this, leaning against a rock for support, until the rain died down. Salazar wiped the rain from his face and his green eyes just bore out into nothingness. The battle still raged somewhere beyond that forest. His mouth twisted with cruelty and bitterness. 'Let them suffer.' He thought with malice. 'I don't care what happens to them.' That was a lie. He cared. He cared a lot about what would happen to the three people that gave him a home, gave him support, and friendship. But they could give him no more. Not love...all he wanted was love. But they couldn't give him that. '**He**could...if Godric loved him... No!' Salazar shook that thought away. 'Haven't you learned already fool? He doesn't want you!' He muttered bitterly under his breath.

With a self pitying sigh, he slid down into the wet grass. Mud drenched his already filthy robes. What was wrong with him? Where had he gone wrong? When had he fallen in love with Godric Gryffindor? "What have I done?" He just **had** to pick the worst time to tell his friend too. War with the Dark Lord Radon and Godric's proposal to Rowena, what had I been thinking?

But he wasn't thinking was he? Salazar had let his emotions cloud his judgment. He did the one thing he promised he'd never do. And that cost him, just like it cost his mother.

_**Let go of your grief. Where you are going...you won't need it.**_

..::...::...::..Year of Merlin 2001..::...::...::..

"Harry!" Screams filled the air, yet neither looked away from the other. "Harry, don't do it! You don't have enough power now! Please, Harry!"

"Are you going to listen to them Potter?" Voldemort grinned at the young hero. Harry winced at the sight he made. "The female Weasley is right; you'll never have enough power to kill **me**!"

Harry stared into the ruby eyes that haunted his every moment. "I might not have enough power, just like my mother didn't, but I can still try. He will have the power the Dark Lord knows not." Harry furiously licked his lips in order to get the words out.

It was the final show down. The large plain was divided. One side held all those who supported the Dark. The other was surrounded in white. Green eyes slid shut. _**I'm so sorry everyone. It was my blood that brought him back and it is my job to finish this.**_"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. He raised his wand high over his head. Voldemort's wand flickered out and pointed at Harry, daring him to try. "Avada Kadavera!"

Green light illuminated the plain. Someone screamed. Harry felt a cold darkness creeping up around him. He tilted his head back just as a large wave of power swept through his body. Harry screamed without restriction. The pain raged through his mind, body, and soul. Tears streamed down his pale face. _**Mom, Dad...I'm finally going to go see you guys. I hope this was enough to stop him. **_Pain wracked through his body in waves. _**But...I don't really want to kill him do I?**_

_**It's time to come home my Childe.**_ Warmth swallowed him. The pain faded to the back of his mind. _**Let go Childe. It's time to come home.**_

_**Ok Mother.**_

..::...::...::..Year of Merlin 5028..::...::...::..

'My day wasn't supposed to turn out like this!' A pair of boot encased feet thudded against the top of the tiled roof. The wind whipped the hood from the person's face. Wild blue eyes glanced around for a hint of escape. The yelling of the rebels signaled her she didn't have much time. 'I was on my way back to Base to get rest and a hot shower! How the hell did I stumble into a fucking rebel encampment? I've been searching days for them and I just stumbled into one!' A string of cursed left her mouth. She wanted to rip her hair out in frustration.

Several spells whizzed around her. She ducked as one of the spells grazed her cheek. Fuck! It stung like hell. "I am going to kill V5-898 when I get back." She muttered to herself. Meet D-494. Yup, that's her name. Everyone at Cervantes Base FE-6 had a letter followed by a serial number as their name. D-494 whirled around, dodging under another spell. One of the rebel wizards was just close enough for her to grab. And grab she did. D-494 grabbed his outstretched arm, hauling him closer to her. He yelled something, but D-494 didn't catch it.

Red sparks trailed up from her gloved hand. D-494 screamed at the feeling of knifes slicing through her. She slammed her palm upward, giving her wrist a twist. It smashed into the wizard's nose, shifting his bones until they stuck out. The wizard howled in pain and stumbled back. D-494 snapped his wand, still panting from the aftermath of the hex.

It sucked not being able to use magic. She left the wizard where he was and raced for the forest. At least there she had a chance at getting back to base. It also sucked being a squib. D-494 was tube grown from sliced magical DNA. Her DNA donors were two of the most magical people on earth right now. Because Cervantes had...still was trying to develop a way to breed magical creatures. They had successfully bred vampires, Veelas, werewolves, and one squib...her. Wizard and witches didn't breed very well just from sliced DNA. All attempts at creating a magic user, had failed.

With a whirl of her cape, she was jumping from roof top to roof top again. D-494 kicked off the roof and flipped onto the cobblestone road. The place was a ghost town. Nothing lived but a bunch of rats. The sound of the rebels drew closer. D-494 grabbed her gun and clicked off the safety. It one swift motion, she whirled around and fired off six rounds.

The satisfying sound of someone screaming in pain assured her she had hit. A spell whizzed and yanked the gun from her hand. D-494 hissed in distress. Muggle technology could only get her so far, it was hand to hand combat from here. All she had to do was keep in mind not to let them use their wands. A sai slipped into her hand just as a wizard leaped for her. D-494 brought the tip through his neck. Blood gushed from his jugular, splattering onto her face.

She shoved his quickly cooling body towards the others chasing her in hopes of slowing them down. She made it to the forest and made the mistake of letting her guard down. The combined weight of two wizards slammed her into a tree. Oh...it's a Polygene sandwich. D-494 choked on a mouth full of blood in confusion. Had she bit her tongue? Blood dribbled down her chin.

The two wizards backed off with sick smile. "It is actually pretty for a Polygene freak."

The other laughed. "Didn't you know? They started out as sex slaves, bred for their image."

"Too bad I guess. I would have liked a round with this thing here." The first jerked his thumb towards her.

The other snorted scornfully. "Rutting a dead body? A dieing Polygene bitch's body at that too; you'll never know what kind of disease you'll catch from those freaks. Come on Unicorn Healer we just took out one of _them_." He spat out the word and spit on D-494. "That's one less freak out to kill us."

Unicorn Healer nodded. The two left without as much as a glance back. D-494 whimpered through her pain. A tree branch stuck through her chest. It actually looked like it was growing right out of her. The most fatal was one directly puncturing her left ventricle. She choked up more blood and let her eyes slide close. When you died...were you really this cold? Black spot danced before her eyes. 'Looks like I'm not going to be having a hot shower tonight.'

..::...::...::..

"Shit, we're losing her!"

"WELL, FUCKING DO SOMETHING! I WILL NOT LOSS MY SISTER!"

"But ma'am...it means we'll have to give her a new heart and reconstruct her DNA...she may never wake up."

"You'd better start working. Oh and if she dies...it's your head that's going to be on the silver platter." There was a lengthily pause. "GET TO IT ALREADY!"

..::...::...::..

"All eyes front!" The commanding officer yelled into their faces. The group of teenagers snapped into attention. "State your designation!" The officer went down the row demanding all of their numbers, who they were loyal to, and then demanded a spar.

D-494 sighed and slid back into the cot at Med Bay. The nurse came in and handed her a bunch of pills. "Here, take those, D-494 when you eat. Do not take with an empty stomach." D-494 stared listlessly down at the white covers. The doctors had sliced her open and harvested all of her DNA before 'upgrading' her.

She tossed the pills back and drained down the cup of water. D-494 slowly drifted off.

_**Your duty no longer lies here. Something higher is calling.**_

..::...::...::..

A smile flickered across the nameless face. The face was shrouded with a hood. The only thing you saw was a pair of utter kissable lips. It cupped large masculine hands around a small flickering blue fire. It stroked the fire lovingly. Three lives that were so different yet so similar were going to finally meet as they should have years ago if Fate had been kind to them. But Fate hadn't been. She had torn them apart and cast them apart, never to meet until now. "Ah Lady Fate...you should have known my precious children would meet each other no matter what you tried."

A soft sob came from behind the figure. "You are a bastard." It just chuckled and turned to look at the slowly dieing woman.

"Yes I am a bastard, am I not?" It continued to laugh, finding humor where she didn't. "But don't worry fair lady. Your job will be given to capable hands, far more capable hands than yours mind you. So don't fret." It headed for the door before pausing. "Oh...and Lady Fate...please die sometime soon." It chuckled as if commenting on the weather.

The door slammed behind it cutting off the terrible sobs.

..::...::...::..

I guess it's for the best to start from the beginning. It was what people called the first raise of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. Everyone pinned him as a mad man that ran around with his squad of 'Death Eaters' killing off as many muggle, or non-magical people, as possible. Maybe he **was **a stark raving mad man that believed he could purge the world of the 'dirty blood'. However, he over looked himself, who was nothing but a half-blood. Just because he descended from an elite pureblood, I guess it gave him the right to kill off others to suit his goal.

I call him a bloody hypocrite.

His cockiness landed him in Hell. After all, where else do you think he'd go after he died? He died at the hands of a baby, a one year-old by the name of Harry James Potter. But not everything ended so perfectly. By some chance of fate, Voldemort didn't pass on as anyone normal would have done. Well, you can't exactly call the man that proclaimed himself as a Dark Lord normal I suppose.

He lived on as nothing more than a spirit, biding his time for the perfect chance at life again. At the announcement of Voldemort's 'death', the sorry excuse of the British Ministry of Magic, hailed Harry Potter as the Boy-who-lived. Whoever came up with that name should be executed. That one title destroyed the boy's life.

But it was the boy's fault too. After all, if he hadn't gotten ahead of himself, he wouldn't be where he was. That stupid boy allowed the fame to go to his head somewhere along the way. It started out as just a martyr or hero complex as people called it. But after 'saving' so many people, he let it get to him that he was indestructible. After all he defeated Voldemort as a baby and continued to thwart all the Dark Lord's plans since he was eleven.

However, no one can ever have too much good luck. Harry's ran out during his forth year at Hogwarts and his life spiraled downhill from there. During the tournament held at his school, he got a fellow student killed (Although everyone would say it wasn't his fault) and he brought Voldemort back to life. It's that ironic. The very Hero of the wizardry world would bring its doom back to life? However that was just the beginning of what Fate had in stored for him.

Looking back at the time, I realized what he could have done differently. I realized what a fool he was, but no more of a fool than the world that dumped the task of handling a Dark Lord, on his young shoulders. People **expected** him to save them! A mere boy that was fourteen at that time, to take care of a wizard nearly twice his age with more than enough power to rip the world in half. What a joke!

I guess something went wrong along the way. Harry was supposed to escape Voldemort. He had done it so many times before hadn't he? This time should be no different. Except the fact, he was outnumbered, one to twenty. But of coarse a hero can never give up. A hero was the beckon of light for the rest of the world. A hero was a symbol to tell the people that he was still fighting and wouldn't give up hope. But that doesn't happen here. Lady Luck was not on Harry's side that night.

Harry was captured by Lord Voldemort.

Captured…that word still lingers in my mind. How can a hero be captured by his enemy? Didn't the light always win at the end? The good guys always won! It was just the way the world worked. But maybe…just maybe, the world was going to change on that.

Harry was kept in captivity. He was forced to watch as his home for nearly 15 years was torn down. He was forced to watch his aunt, uncle, and cousin suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. It didn't matter if that family treated him lower than dirt most of the time, no one deserved to suffer and pass on the way they did. Their bodies were torn and broken. And the blood…the blood was the worse. Harry had been forced to feel what they felt as the Death Eaters tortured them. He had hoped the blissful darkness would take him, but Voldemort had fed him a potion before hand. Harry had been forced into their blood as they died. The Death Eaters jeering at him as they took their turn torturing him while they forced their victims' blood down Harry's throat.

But nothing, I mean nothing, compared to what Voldemort put our young hero through. At night, Harry was forced into Voldemort's chambers. He was stripped down to nothing as a way to diminish his pride. Harry was tied to the bed post like some animal. Voldemort's animal. He was forced to listen to Voldemort's plan, of what he would do to each and every one of Harry's dear friends when the time came. After the mental torture…always came the physical.

I can still hear his screams and pleads with Voldemort as the Dark Lord violated him over and over again at night. People wouldn't understand the sheer delight Voldemort felt. He had power. His one and only true enemy could harm him no longer.

Stockholm syndrome: Where the prisoner would fall in love with his or her holder. That's bullshit. Who ever came up with that obviously didn't understand what they were talking about. No one, not a normal person, could love someone that installed fear on you just by walking past you. Because you knew what they were going to do with you as soon as the door was closed. The fear that Harry felt was soul deep and would never fade. However no one ever said Harry was some normal person. A normal person wouldn't have to go through what he had to go through.

Harry did one of the stupidest things he could have ever done. He fell in love with a monster. Look underneath the underneath. People always said Harry could see in someone else what others couldn't. Somehow he could see the **good**in everyone, even if that monster was called Voldemort, the man that made his life a living Hell. Harry realized that Voldemort was lonely. After coming back as some snake-like creature...well lets just say people wouldn't touch him unless forced to. Besides, only Harry had enough power to intrigue Voldemort.

Fate had it in for him. After escaping time and time again from Fate's plan...it was time to pay his due. Harry Potter, the boy-who-bloody-wouldn't-die, the hero, or what every else you wanted to call him was in trouble more than ever. Everything else that happened to him before this had a way out...even if that way was death. But **this** changed everything.

What was **this** change? Well I can't tell you. I can just tell you that Harry was dead; nothing to go back to and no future to look forward to. What the hell am I going to do?

_Text: __Imprisonment of a Hero_

_Taken From: Wall of cell number: 114 at Salazar's Palace_

_Ink: Blood_

_Date Found: January 1__st __in the year of Merlin 2001_

_Author: Unknown_

..::...::...::..

It was surprisingly fast for you to realize time has passed. Eighteen years just flew by with a blink of the eye. Eighteen precious years that almost tipped the balance in favor of the other side too many times to count. England was devastated. The once prosperous country stood almost bare. Almost like something you saw in your text book from the result of a long, hard, war. In fact, that was exactly what happened.

War was such an ugly thing. There was so much suffering. Everywhere you looked, homes were destroyed, and people dead, children crying at corners, and animals eating everything and anything just survive. That's what the Blood War left England; in total destitution...

Hermione Weasley nee Granger lifted her quill. She stared down at what she had written. It was for her class tomorrow. The war hadn't even come close to an end, but the action had died down. The Dark Lord was laying low for the time being. Not that he had to. Hermione thought darkly. No one could forget the terror his reign brought, at least not anytime in the near future.

Even after Harry's defeat at Voldemort's hand on that cliff eighteen years ago, the light side didn't go quietly. The prophecy had predicted one of their demise, but never said which side would rule. Had Harry known his life was run by a prophecy? Hermione wondered. She and Ron had only found out right before the final showdown between Harry and Voldemort. The witch closed her eyes and bowed her head. Even after eighteen years, Hermione looked just like she did eighteen years ago.

The huge blast of magic released from both Harry and Voldemort had preserved all magical beings in the area. It turned them all immortal; never to age beyond their prime. And those that had aged beyond their prime before the burst of sheer magic and reverted back to their prime age, such as Severus Snape. Even Voldemort had turned back to what he had looked like as Tom Riddle. However, it was rather particular that Dumbledore didn't change back, even if he had been there. Out of the Hogwarts teacher, only he and Snape had been there. The rest had been left behind to take care of the students. Yet several of the students had shown up at the showdown.

Hermione let out a frustrated screech and tossed the paper she had been writing into the fire. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Harry didn't get to live his life. There would be no tiny Potters running around. The Potter line had ended with him. Another pure line had died out. But she knew that no one took his death harder than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius had gotten plain reckless after Harry's death. He nearly died at an incident at the Ministry of Magic, but thankfully Remus had been there. She buried her face into her hands.

Hogwarts became the only stronghold for the light. All the other schools in Europe had shut down. No one was willing to risk the lives of the students just to teach, no one that is, but Dumbledore. He had little reasons to worry. Voldemort couldn't get past the wards that guarded Hogwarts. Besides, that Dark Lord left them alone as long as they didn't get in his way.

The cracking of the fire drew Hermione out of her depressing thoughts. It didn't help much that after nearly two decades, people seemed to be used to Voldemort's dictatorship. Less people joined the resistance and less people fought or stood up against him. The other countries wouldn't involve themselves. Didn't they understand this war would decide their fate too? Hermione clutched her fists. And the magical creatures were worse. The centaurs didn't want anything to do with them. The vampires and werewolves stayed neutral unless Voldemort offered them a very good pact or the light would recognize them as more than just dark creatures. Veelas weren't much of fighters. No one had seen elves for more than a millennium and the dragons even longer.

Hope was fading fast for a free world again. "Mama!" Elli Weasley flew into the room. Hermione turned to smile at her four year old daughter. The young girl threw her arms around her mama with a pout. "Mama, can you tell Steven to turn down his music. It's ruining my tea party with Alyssa!"

Her children really lit up her day. "Alright Elli, lets go talk to your brother." Alyssa stood quietly at the door. Believe it or not, the girl was Severus Snape and Narcissa Black's, turned Malfoy, turned back to Black and then turned Snape, daughter. Hermione was amazed that Narcissa had the guts to leave Lucius. And surprisingly, Draco seemed alright with it.

Alyssa was a quiet girl and a complete genius. She was actually seven, but she indulged Elli in the four year-old games. Hermione marched towards her teenaged son's room. Steven was her first child with Ron and was fifteen, going through 'Teenage Rebellion'. "Steven!" Hermione hammer on his door. Music pounded from within. "Steven, open this door or I'm going to deal serious punishment! Steven!"

The door was yanked open by a scowling brunette. "What?" He snapped. Steven crossed his arms. He had inherited Ron's height, towering over his mum.

Hermione sighed and peered at him. "Would you mind turning down your music? It isn't good for your ears to listen to that loud stuff anyway." Steven scowled and flicked the volume down. It was still loud, but Hermione let it slide. Elli stuck her tongue out at her older brother before grabbing Alyssa's arm and running off, back to the tea party. Steven scowled at their backs. "What are you listening to honey?"

"Why do you care?" Steven asked darkly, ready to close his door in his mother's face. Hermione planted her fists on her hips and glared at her son. Steven sighed. "Dark Heirs mum. They're the latest hit in America. Their music is really good." Hermione cocked her head to listen to the singer. The singer's male voice was like rich dark chocolate and rather good. But it wasn't the singer that caught her attention, it was the lyrics.

"Can you turn it up a bit?"

"You just told me to turn it down!" Hermione gave her son another glare. Steven huffed but obeyed.

_Bring a black rose to my grave._

_Rest it on the granite tombstone,_

_Carved in silver on black reads:_

_Here lies the cursed hero!_

_Point fingers my way._

_I did something wrong again._

_I can see the look in your eyes._

_Condemn me to this grave._

_Bind me down,_

_Accuse me of something you shoved on me._

_Can the hate run any higher?_

_Turn your back on who you call:_

_The Hero_

_It's a bittersweet memory,_

_When once upon hailed on an unearned seat._

_Like a king with a fake crown._

_Just leave me with a knife in my back,_

_Let the blood drip like redemption._

_Left a child,_

_Lonely, unloved, and abused._

_Let darkness whisper,_

_Just so the child can hear._

_Like a dirty angel,_

_Memories still linger here._

_Bring a black rose to my grave._

_Rest it on the granite tombstone,_

_Carved in silver on black reads:_

_Here lies the cursed hero!_

_Bring a black rose to my grave._

_Rest it on the granite tombstone,_

_Carved in silver on black reads:_

_Here lies the cursed hero!_

_Fight my fight and disappear._

_I wish my dreams will take me away._

'_Cause I can't take the truth,_

_That no one is there for me._

_When time passes...I'm still alone._

_Wondering, wondering where I shall go._

_(When time passes...I'm still alone._

_Wondering, wondering where I shall go.)(1)_

Hermione shivered as the song died off. "Mum?" Steven peered at his mother worried. She just seemed to...disappear into her own mind. "Mum?" Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Mum, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Steven." Hermione smiled. "What was that song?"

"Oh, that?" Steven walked over and plucked a CD case from on top of the black stereo. "It's Dark Heirs' new hit single called 'Bring a Black Rose to My Grave'. It just came out in America and one of my friends set it to me. Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "No reason. Wait....which friend are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes as her son shifted nervously. "Steven! Please don't tell me you've been going to chat rooms. You know there are kidnappers online right?"

Steven held up his hands to ward off his mother's temper. "Chill out Mum. It's not like I tell them my name or where I live." He rolled his eyes.

All he got was a long sigh from Hermione. "Can I have the CD?" Steven handed it over with a suspicious look. "What else do you know about...Dark Heirs?" She suppressed a shudder. Why did they have to pick a name like **that**?

"Promise I get the CD back and I'll tell you." Steven smirked. Hermione sighed, nodding quickly. How did she end up with a near Slytherin son? "OK, Dark Heirs started about three years back. Their lead singers are Attacus Summers and Angel Night. Eagle Vision and Thaddues Reeves are usually backup vocalists. Eagle plays the bass. Thaddues plays the drums. Attacus and Angel swap off on guitar and singing. What else Mum?"

Hermione tapped the CD case on her knuckles with a frown. "Thank you Steven." She murmured, lost in thought. "You'll get this CD back once I'm done with it." She waved it over her shoulder and left hearing Steven curse in confusion.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me. (2)_

She really questioned her son's taste in music as she walked too far off to hear to the rest of the new song he was playing. Hmm, she tapped the CD case to her lips. Maybe it was time to check all the CDs he brought and the music he listened to.

..::...::...::..

"Mum!" A young male hurried down the stairs. He had rich, raven black hair with a natural tint of blue as the sunlight hit the strands. His was rather tall, just ranging about six feet two. He had broad shoulders, long limbs, a narrow hip, and artistic like hands. His eyes were the most captivating part about him. They were a mix between emerald green and blue. Hits of brandy flocked the orbs, giving them a cat-like quality. "Mum, have you seen my notes?"

His 'mum' stepped out from the kitchen. She turned out to be a really young woman. While he looked no more than seventeen, she only looked twenty-two, and she was. "Slyphus," She held up his stack of notes and a paper bag filled with his lunch. "Keep better track of your things."

"Thanks Mum," Slyphus bent to kiss her cheek. She smacked him over the head lightly. Slyphus pouted and kissed her cheek anyway. "You and Dad are going to be at graduation today right?"

"Yeah," Angel Myers peered at her son through her white bangs. "We're going to be there, it's not like we're going to miss you graduating!" She pinched his cheek just to annoy him. Slyphus smacked her hand away and grabbed a piece of toast. "You want me to take you?" Angel wiped her hands on a piece of paper towel, all the while keeping a close eye on her son's expression.

Slyphus Summers was always a loner. He only had one best friend and that was Lucas Wyatt. The Wyatt family was one of the pureblood families here in the States, but Lucas was the odd child out of all of them. His magic didn't even begin to compare with both of his brothers, so his family just kind of wrote him off. And to make matters worse for Slyphus (Who was nicknamed indirectly The Bastard Reject by his school) he was younger than everyone in his year. Because of his extensive knowledge and ability to learn anything that was repeated to him twice, he had been bumped up a grade level at Salem Academy. Unfortunately, the students there looked down on anything that was remotely labeled...different.

And the thing was Slyphus was **very**different. Although he had a family like everyone else at that school, his family had adopted him. Slyphus hadn't come to live with Angel and Attacus until he was ten. His father had died from a gunshot to the head in gang crossfire at some bar. Angel and Attacus, who had known his father, had offered to take him in for a short time. The short time evolved into years and when Attacus got old enough, he adopted Slyphus.

"Angel, have you seem my notebook?" Angel sighed in frustration at Eagle's question. What was with men leaving things just littered around the room? She rummaged on the much cluttered table and withdrew Eagle's notebook filled with cords for his bass. "Angel?" Eagle appeared into the kitchen. He had dusty blond hair and eyes that looked like amber. Angel held out his notebook and his cup of coffee. "Thank you!" The man chirped. He kissed her once the cheek too and sat down next to Slyphus. "So," He grinned at the younger male. "Finally time to get out of that hell hole huh?"

Slyphus grinned back at Eagle. "You have no idea." He dug into his cereal. The door opposite of them opened and in strode a dark looking man. He had brown hair that coiled at the base of his neck and obviously worked out. In fact, he towered over all of them in a shocking six foot nine.

"Sit down Thaddues." Angel carried everyone's breakfast plates in. Thaddues nodded his thanks to Angel and pulled his towel off his neck. "You want milk instead of coffee right?" The man just nodded again. Angel and Slyphus caught each other's eyes when Eagle snuggled up to the sweaty Thaddues. They rolled their eyes and went back to work.

The door to the kitchen banged open and in stalked Attacus Summers. He greeted Angel with a kiss on the cheek, a nod to the other two males and ignored Slyphus before sitting down. No one said anything because despite the cheerful like greeting, a dark cloud hung around his mood. There had been a huge row between Slyphus and his father and neither had spoken to the other since. Eagle and Angel cast worried glances to each other. Sure the two had gotten into spat before...but never this long!

"So..." Eagle tried to strike up a conversation. "Um...Attacus you...ah...coming to graduation...right."

"Why would he come?" Slyphus threw down his spoon. It splattered some milk out of his bowl. "He never has time, remember? And he doesn't care. Remember?"

Angel turned to Slyphus. "Slyphus don't you think–"

"Leave it Angel." Attacus broke in. He picked up what was left of his toast and exited the house. Slyphus grunted in anger and stormed out of the house. Eagle let out a screech of anger and went off raving about how he was going to lock the two into a closet until they dealt with their problems. Angel sighed and cleaned away the dishes.

Thaddues stood up and handed his dishes to Angel. He bent to his waist and kissed the top her head. "Thank you little lady," The quiet man picked up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm going to go pick up our new amp." With that he exited the front door.

"WAIT!" Eagle stuffed some toast into his mouth and took a mouthful of coffee. He ran after Thaddues only to return to give Angel another sloppy kiss on the cheek and dashed out the door again.

Angel smiled in affection after her friends. She began cleaning up the breakfast table. "Oh, Slyphus," Angel picked up the note he had abandoned in order to get out of the same room as his adoptive-father. She finished washing the dishes before grabbing the notes on her way out. Slyphus was going to fail his potions class test today if he didn't have the notes!

..::...::...::..

"Fuck!" Slyphus hissed and rummaged deeper into his back.

"What's wrong?" Lucas leaned over to whisper to his only friend.

Slyphus sat back in his chair with a scowl. "I left my notes for this class at home."

Before Lucas could offer his sympathy, Aero Malfoy, Kyler Zabini, and Darius Nott waltzed in. Slyphus let a soft hiss of breath escape his mouth that sounded suspiciously like 'shit'. The two tensed as the trio walked passed them to take their seat. There was bad blood between the two groups. Malfoy-Zabini-Nott group were very much like their fathers. Aero Malfoy walked around like he owned Salem, which he probably did with the amount of money his father, Draco Malfoy, donated each year to insure his son's safety.

Although the war was over with the 'Dark Side' as the clear victor, zealots were still up an about ready to exploit any weaknesses they could get their hands on.

And Aero Malfoy had definitely inherited everything his father had to offer – the pale hair, the blue, border on grey, eyes, the sharp features, and the height. Kyler Zabini was the same has his father as well. He skin was chocolate and his hair was a brown-blond mix that he inherited from his mother. It curled at the base of his neck. Golden eyes were like lasers as they constantly swept that room he was in. Kyler towered over everyone at a stunning six foot nine. Darius Nott looked like neither Pansy Parkinson nor Theodore Nott. He was pale with dark hair and was mostly the quiet plotter. His brown eyes were shrewd. All in all, no one wanted to cross that group.

Unfortunately, like all stories go, Slyphus has crossed them – on the first day no less. No one was quite sure what happened. Slyphus has run into Aero Malfoy, the next thing everyone saw was that the two seemed to have forgotten they were wizards and was trying to kill each other with their bare hands. Even if you asked either party what really happened you'd get too many different stories. And the rest you could say was history. Hate was firmly established, property destroyed, parents and guardians contacted, but nothing seemed to work.

Slyphus shivered. He could feel Malfoy's ice cold gaze stabbing his back. He clutched his pen tightly, the small hairs on the back of his neck rose. Lucas bumped his shoulder hoping his friend wouldn't raise the bait.

Too late. Slyphus spun around. "Will you stop staring at my back?! What is so interesting?!" How he hated the cool, unflappable mask the Malfoy heir was always able to pull off no matter what situation.

"Nothing worthy, I can tell you that." Aero sneered back. Zabini and Nott snapped to attention. Lucas groaned oh boy . . .

"What?" Slyphus could have been called a parselmouth.

The trademark Malfoy smirk that said 'you are inferior to me' came into play and all hell broke loose . . . again.

..::...::...::..

"I had hoped," The headmaster remarked wearily to the two that graced his office almost every day, "that with graduation tonight, the two of you would have displayed a bit more maturity."

Aero Malfoy just sneered while Slyphus pointly stared at the wall.

"I'm very tempted to hold your diplomas –" The headmaster continued.

"You can't!" Both boys exploded out of their seats.

"My father would never allow you to do something like that!"

"My grades were good enough for me to graduate last year!"

"If you do something like this, I'll have my father pull all funding!"

"No one cares about your father and his funding."

"Really Summers? And what would you know about funding? Nothing. That's right. You know nothing of the high society life."

"Shut up Malfoy. You only have a 'high society life' because of Daddy's money."

"And you do not?"

"At least – "

"ENOUGH! Both of you will be graduating!" The poor headmaster just wanted to get rid of them. "Just survive until tonight and the two of you will never have to see each other ever again!"

"I hope so."

"Finally we agree on something. Your uncouth behavior makes me ill."

"My uncouth behavior?! Your pompous attitude makes everyone ill!"

The headmaster just sighed and rubbed his temples. He glanced at the clock. Only three more hours until graduation.

..::...::...::..

The soft sweet sound of piano notes drifted up into the air. After a couple of beats, the flute joined in. following that was the violin. A faint beating of the drums kept the tempo and the guitar gave the classical instruments a modern twist.

A voice, just as soft and light as the piano, rose into the music. A male voice hummed softly, "Oh. Everything has passed . . ." The voice faded into a whisper. "A toy used and not lost. Oh. Everything was just a dream. To think that I had use for you in anything . . . anything but this."

The female voice took over just as the flute's sweet tone died of. "When you look at me, I ask you what is that you see. And you reply to me, you can save the world. Everyone is waiting for you to save the world."

The two voices blended in perfect harmony of those that have worked to together for a long time and knew each other inside and out. "Anything, anything is better than this. What am I? you ask. But tell me, what can you see? But a broken soul. Used again, tossed aside. Anything is better than this."

Soft sorrow filled music took over and the flute rose again. Backup vocals hummed like comforting hands shoving away the silence.

"Soft, sweet bitter thoughts, can you say you're sorry?" The male voice was smoky, almost filled with sad rage. "Sing my song, a very dark memory for you. Come again, after me just to be turned away. And here I stand far away watching with agony. Listen here, hear me now. No longer am I just a chess piece."

"Anything, anything is better than this." The two voices flew up again. "What am I, you ask, but tell me, what can you see? But a broken soul. Used again, tossed aside . . . anything, anything is better than this."

Again the flute music died out. "Hatred flow through your tears, wash away your pain." The female voice sounded like water bubbling on stones in a brook. "Tortured cries, pained souls glide away with song. Fly away, settle down on the far side of reality. Take my hand, brush away all your fears."

The music quivered on the very edge. It brought tears to the people in the recording room. It was truth. Even if other didn't fully understand what the words really meant, the feelings just poured from the singers' mouths.

The song died off with the chorus humming. "Anything, anything . . ."

Just as the chorus died out, ever so softly a pair of different voices harmonized. "Oh how can it be, just see what you've done, and not be moved by you? Oh how can it be, as you shine for us, and not be moved by you? Soft fallen wings and angel tears, we can't say we're not moved by you."_ (3)_

..::...::...::..

"Thanks Viola." Evangeline stepped out with an older woman.

The woman smiled. "My pleasure. When you guys got on tour, call me 'k Angel?" Angel laughed softly.

"Knowing Attacus, he wouldn't have anyone else."

Viola placed ah and on the younger woman's shoulder. "Angel, I . . . know who he is." Angel turned a fierce glint in her blue eyes made Viola take a step back. "Angel . . . I'm . . ."

"You," Angel took a step forward, "Are going to tell no one. Understand?"

Viola sighed. "You know I won't sell him out."

"Ladies?" Attacus Summers' head popped out from the recording room. He walked forward with a soft smile and running his hands through his raven black hair.

The both of them stepped away from each other and forced equally fake smiles onto their faces. "Well I've got to go. I have another gig at 3." Viola waved jerkily and was gone.

Attacus turned to Angel. "Don't give me that look." Angel muttered. Attacus sighed. Angel held up a hand to cut him off. "Just hear me out first before you blow a fuse. I love you and care about you Attacus. And I don't want a repeat of last time. If you think the rift between your relationships with _him_ is bad now, just remember last time."

A world weary sigh left Attacus again. "I know Angel. Believe me, I **know**. I was just going to say: lighten up. We've got to get to Slypher's graduation soon."

"Wait," Angel narrowed her eyes. "You're actually going?"

"The fight we had was just the tip of the iceberg and it isn't something that will be solved if I ignore it. I realize that and thanks for beating the sense into my head. I love my son and you were right Angel. I do have to tell him the truth. But first, we need to get to his graduation so I can fix things between us." Attacus smiled softly at his self proclaimed sister. Angel glanced down at her watch before dashing off, swearing up a storm. Attacus laughed and shook his head. "Always the same Angel. Always the same."

..::...::...::..

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"All systems go?"

"Check."

"Good."

Spot lights all flipped on blinded everyone.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Attacus screamed into the microphone. The audience went wild screaming. "What do you think Angel, do they sound pumped up enough?"

"I don't know." Angel stepped into the light. "I think they aren't giving it their all." The volume went up. "Now that seems more like it!"

Attacus suddenly ripped into the first riff of the song. Eagle appeared at his elbow with his bass and Thaddues moved his head, waiting for his que. Ashe counted off before her hands flew across the mixer, turntable and laptop in front of her, picking the beat to give the music a very techno vibe.

The graduating class screamed at cheered. The pre-graduation party was on!

..::...::...::..

Slyphus stood silently in a corner with a drink. He watched his family play on stage without much of an expression. So his father actually came. In one gulp, he emptied his cup and headed off to find more of whatever it was. Just great. He knew The Dark Heirs were only here to show off. As soon as the hour was up, they would vanish back to work. Slyphus miserably headed towards the seats. Might as well line up early to receive his diploma.

"Dude, who are you looking for?" Slyphus turned to look at his best friend Lucas. He signed and turned back to the people below the stage. He couldn't help but browse the slowly filing in crowd of parents, hoping that Angel had gotten Attacus to stay. Wait! Slyphus's emerald green and blue eyes lit up in utter delight. He caught sight of Angel and Attacus sitting down. A very rare smile slid across his handsome face. "Woah, are you smiling?"

Slyphus slanted a glance at Lucas. "Not even Malfoy can ruin my mood." He disappeared back into the line to receive his diploma.

A tough as he pretended to be, the seventeen year old boy just wanted his parents to love him and care about him.

..::...::...::..

Aero folded his arms with a typical scowl on his face. "Aero." He glanced at his father. Draco smiled softly at his only child. Aero stood up straight.

"You made it." Aero spoke calmly. Draco smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but Aero brushed past him and into line. Draco sighed. This wasn't going as he hoped. Draco headed into the crowds.

..::...::...::..

Hats flew up and cheers thundered. Some people whistled and of course cameras flashed. "YES! We graduated Sly!" Lucas screamed above all the other people. "Oi! People! We've got Dark Heirs playing for us tonight!"

People screamed again. Angel and Attacus blushed and made their way onto the stage where Eagle and Thaddues were waiting. People stripped out of their graduation robes and the place turned into a rave-like outing.

After all the songs from Dark Heirs' first album, Genesis, were played, Angel grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone." A chorus of "hey", 'yo', 'marry me!', 'hi', and 'hello Ms. Night' came back. Angel blushed lightly but laughed good naturedly. "Sorry. Marriage isn't in the package!" Groans came from some guys and girls, other just laughed. "Well school is over, for something that is. For other, you're going into a higher education. Either way, one chapter of your life is over. Maybe these years hold good memories. It doesn't matter." She shrugged lightly.

Attacus brought up two wooden stools. He held his guitar gently and took a seat on one of the stools, Angel to the other. "My . . . son, Slyphus is graduating this year and we've never been prouder. It doesn't matter is he's adopted, but he's the best." People who knew Slyphus popped a bottle of champagne over the blushing youth's head.

"And . . . well, Attacus and I wrote a song for him and for all of you too! It's going to be on our album that's coming out soon." Angel paused to let them cheer.

Attacus took the microphone from Angel. "Well, this is 'Can You Survive'. Enjoy." He set the microphone back into the holder and strummed a few chords.

_You're done with one chapter of your life._

_You're on your own now._

_Nothing can stop you,_

_From taking the next step._

Slyphus blinked back tears. They were going this for him he realized. Slyphus knew that they were recording this season and didn't have any time but, here they were. He vividly remembered the fight with Attacus that caused them to shut each other out.

..::...::...::..FB..::...::...::..

"You don't even care!" Slyphus spat at Attacus. "All you care about is your band and getting that stupid label!"

Something crashed to the floor. "I don't care Slyphus?" Attacus roared back. "Don't ever tell me that I don't care! We've gotten this far with the band for what? To keep you in school and look! Look at this!" He waved the paper in his son's face. "You're failing most of your courses that I **know** you can get easy Outstanding in!"

"Maybe I don't care about what you think Dad. Did you think of that? I'm sure my other dad would care! You just don't give a flying fuck about me!"

"You thinkyour other father would care?" Attacus was vibrating with barely contained rage. He shoved Slyphus into a chair. "Let me tell you something Sly. Your **father**raped me to get you. He is destroying everything in his path. He kills everything!" Attacus has his face pressed close to Slyphus's face. "Do you want to meet him? Fine, get out of my house and go find him."

The slamming of the door was the loneliest sound Slyphus ever heard.

..::...::...::..EFB..::...::...::..

_They tell you life is a stage_

_And we are the puppets._

_Given roles we don't want to play,_

_But right not_

_We're gonna break free!_

Slyphus looked up at Attacus. Attacus aught his son's eye and smiled softly. Forgiven.

_What are you going to do now?_

_You can go where you want to go_

_No one can stop you._

_What are you going to do with your life?_

_It's yours now,_

_Pull your strings by yourself._

_I just have one question:_

_Can you survive?_

The band came into full swing. Drums came to life in the background. Students just randomly danced.

_It seemed like just yesterday,_

_I was holding your hand_

_So you should stand._

_But now you've taken a million steps,_

_Were do your feet lead you?_

_I just have one question:_

_Can you survive?_

_When I look back,_

_I can still see me,_

_Singing you a song_

_To quiet your night fears,_

_But that was before,_

_Now you can conquer your fears_

_By yourself._

_So this song is written for you._

_As you place one foot in front of another,_

_Taste your first taste of freedom._

_When life is your own_

_Can you survive?_

_Can you survive?_

_Can you survive?(4)_

..::...::...::..

"Hey," Attacus jumped off the stage and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Slyphus smiled nervously. Angel was directing everything off the stage. She made a shooing movement at them.

The two wondered out onto the grassy knoll. "Dad, I'm –" Attacus shushed him. He dropped a kiss onto his son's forehead. "Dad . . ."

"It's OK Slyphus. I should have told you . . . it was just so much easier to run away from my problems and I didn't want you to feel like I didn't want you." Attacus had to stretch up to gently cup his son's face. "I want you to know Sly that you are the best thing that has **ever** happened to me in this life. No matter what, I loved you while you were being made, I loved you when you were born, and I will continue to love you."

Slyphus let out a half choked half sob, but he would deny it, and crushed his father to him.

There wasn't a need for words.

..::...::...::..

The wind whipped through the air like angry claws. Sand flared into the sky with each gust. Yet, a man stood in the center of the wide expanse of nothingness. His face was tilted to the sky, eyes closed, and mouth half open. He welcomed the feel of the sand and wind tearing at the robes he wore. When the impromptu sand storm died down, jaded green eyes opened to the world. He lifted his harms towards the firmament and screamed in rage. The violent sound when on and echoed long the open space. Abruptly he cut himself off and dropped to his knees.

Black shoes sunk into the sand with every step. Someone stopped in front of him. "Don't you think it's time for you to return home?"

The man kneeling ignored the person talking to him.

A soft sigh answered his silence. "I believe I have given you enough time to grieve. You've been called here and you have a task you much complete."

"I am not Fate's plaything!" The man snarled, finally responding. He glared up at the hood figure in front of him.

"Of course not." The figured soothes. "Nevertheless, you have a mission and you will accomplish nothing by just dawdling out here."

The man bristled at the chiding tone he was spoken to.

"Understand thing," The figure continued, "By doing taking the path this task has laid out for you will you find everything you are searching for and more. If you do not, you will forever wander here and then what? You will fade into nothingness just like this land. Where is your pride? Have you forgotten who you are?"

"I have not." The man whispered.

"Good." The figure dropped at coin into the sand. "The activation word is home. Pick yourself up. Your family misses you." With a twirl the figure was gone, leaving the man to his solitude once more.

With shaking hands, the man picked up the coin and clutched it to himself. "Home."

He was gone.

_You have a great future ahead of you Salazar Slytherin, Founder of Hogwarts._

..::...::...::..

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed. He rolled the lemon drop in him mouth, contemplating the phenomena that had just occurred.

In front of him was a grand chessboard. Off to either side were broken black and white pieces. Across the board were scattered various players – not in the usual rooks, knights, or kings – but pieces such as mirrors, human figurines, and even flowers. Some glowed while others were muted in their light.

The chessboard wasn't what was causing the old wizard's confusion, at least not directly. Tired blue eyes scanned the board. Something was off, but he couldn't pin point it. And he should, he was the grandmaster of this board. Every single day since . . . well, he knew the board inside and out. Hmm, well it seems like that this mystery would have be considered later. With a final glance at the board, one of the greatest wizards, swept out. A wave of his hand dimmed the lights.

If only he had stayed a while longer.

The black pieces rearranged themselves. Several of the broken pieces fused together and tottered into their places. A flash of light summoned four new players onto the playing field. The first one of was of a young boy sitting on a throne. A king's crown adorned his head which was supported nonchalantly by his hand. He was a black piece. The second was a simple clock figure resembling a Dementor. In one arm was cradled a babe and in the other a spinner and balls of yarn were clutched. It was neither black nor white, but an ever shifting plethora of colors. The third figure was identical to the second except it held a set of weights in one hand and a wand pointing up in the other. The forth and final figure was just like the last two but embraced a skull like it was conversing with the bones and its other hand was rested on the hilt of a sword plunged into the chessboard.

* * *

(1) 'Bring a Black Rose to my Grave' was written by me more than two years ago

(2) 'Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' Belongs to Panic! At the Disco

(3) 'Anything' was written by me more than two years ago

(4) 'Can You Survive' was written by me more than two years ago

**Author's Note:**

**Can you believe this? I can't! This story has been in the making for well over two years - close to three I think! All of my readers must hate me and I'm sorry, but real life does call and even now the calling is not quite over I'm afraid. So anyway, I found this file with like the first ten pages written and I finally decided to get up off my lazy ass and type some more because I geniunely think this story is one of my better story lines. There will be so much in here from love to heart break to betrayal to death and ultimately back to life again. I believe that JK Rowling's books left so much open and I'm just not satisfied with the ending. Anyway, I just sat down and in one go wrote twelve pages. The first half is all three years old and the last half is made up to bits and pieces of notes I've written in the past and new ideas. So if the writing style fluctuates that's because there is a huge time gap and I really hope my writing has gotten better.**

**The pairings for this story have been tentively set but I'm not sure, so I'd like some imput as to who you guys want together. I do however have some rules:**

**1) THIS IS SLASH! So don't give me like Harry/Ginny. No! Not going to happen!**

**2) Please be within reason. Nothing like Severus/Sirius/Remus/Lucius/Draco/Tom/Dumbledore/Harry/Anyone else I forgot? Sorry, my writing skills probably stop at threesomes ----not even sure I have the guts to write THAT!**

**That's it really. Please let me know in your review or something.**

**As for Hades' Gates which I hope I haven't lost all of my readers, I'll be honest and say I feel like I've written myself into a corner. It is a young and idealistic story and I had so many ideas that the story just went south of what I wanted it to be. Have no fear though, when I have the time I'm going to go through it and rewrite parts of it so it has less holes and problems. The story still lives and breath it's just in a coma for now. Give me some time to figure things out and I'll make a comeback! **

**Thank you for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. Tell me how I can improve! Please, no flames. They will be used for laughs and toasting s'mores.**

**Without Wax,**

**SCS**

**PS: all mistakes are made by me. Point them out. Thank you. Much love to the readers that have stuck with me since the beginning!**


	2. Sun Quoque Orior Oriri Ortus

**Song of the Reapers**

**By: SCS**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Sun Quoque Orior Oriri Ortus **

* * *

Report 13

Finally some promise is showing in the new batch.

Report 26

Out of the batch of 1000, I have managed to preserve 16 of them. They are growing at the calculated rate. Please give further instructions on how to proceed.

Report 29

5 more just perished this morning. The remaining 11 have displayed nothing special. I have decided to increase the dosages in hopes something will be revealed.

Report 34

The answer seems to lie within Specimen 07. The commanding officer sent 02, 05, 07 and 12 out into the wilderness. Only 07 and 12 returned. Further study should be conducted on 07. Subject returned unharmed while 12 returned with permanent damage. I believe 12 should be put down. Reply at earliest convenience with orders.

Report 35

[Specimen 07] shows heightened senses. Treatment appears to be integrating smoothly into System X.*

Problem lies within controlling 07. Until further study can be done, 07 has been placed in isolation.

*For System X, pull file X267

Report 46

We were unable to control 07. 07 has been put down.* We have salvaged what we could. Tell Delain to provide fresh samples and a new base.

*Damage Report sent

Report 67

Delain must be providing faulty samples. The new batch appears more animal than man. I await your orders on how to deal with the new batch.

Report 88

We have finally discovered the tie between the subjects and System X. I have included a full report of our success. Please inform Shah that he should expect his shipment.

* * *

_**Science Breakthrough of the Millennium**_

Year of Merlin 3851

Two years prior, Cervantes revealed their newest products: Polygenetic pets. Polygenetic pets or Polygenes are pets that appear human but are not. Cervantes refuses to reveal anything further than their functions and boy was it a scandal! Polygenetic pets were created as sexual pets – pets that look like human but are infused with genetics the future owner picks in order to fashion a 'purr'fect playmate.

The general public gave a public outcry at this supposedly inhumane experimentation; however, the last two years have silence any protests as Polygenetic pets have become the hottest product world wide. Cervantes has shown that Polygenetic pets are in all sense human. They require less maintenance than real pets because they can be taught to take care of themselves like any child. Furthermore, Cervantes announces that they feel that 'playmate' is a derogatory term for their product. Cervantes PR says:

"Polygenetic pet is a name given to our product by the public. Yes, Cervantes coined Polygenetic only because each subject is polygenetic. Out product is no different from parents doing in vitro or choosing what color eyes, hair, or skin they what their children to be. Our product is not some tasteless sex toy. If our customers choose to make their protect into one, that is their choice and out of Cervantes' control. We are simply saving humanity from the low birthrate. We are creating a future in which no family has to suffer from the inability to have a baby. Polygenetic pets are humans with something extra. They can be your child, your best friend, your maid, your bodyguard. The possibilities are only limited by our imaginations."

Whether or not this is ethically correct, Cervantes has clearly swayed the public that its product is what the world needs. Their stocks have steadily sky rocketed in the two years it has had. As Cervantes says: "We deal in life itself."

Freelance writer: Fyodor Carworth

Cervantes Stock Pg. 4

Polygenetic Catalog Pg. 6

* * *

..::...::...::..Year of Merlin 2020..::...::...::..

The quill scratched against parchment before quickly scratching out what had previously been written. With a growl of frustration, Aero Malfoy threw down the quill. Otherwise, he remained utterly calm . . . for about ten seconds before he screamed in aggravation, mussed up his blond hair and tore the parchment to shreds. In an uncharacteristic way, he got out of his seat and kicked his chair for good measures. The young Malfoy hair began pacing the rooms of the hotel his rented as soon as the graduation party was over. Around and around the man pivoted, he was clearly thinking about something troubling. With a groan, Aero flopped onto the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. "Damn it."

Aero rolled over and tried to smother himself in the pillow. When he was suitably calm, Aero moved to his feet and sat down at his desk and began to write again.

_Grandfather,_

_Thank you for the stunning Saker Falcon. I have named him Hiero. I write to you for another reason. Yesterday, Father showed up to by graduation. As we both know, Father is not supposed to have contact with him while I reside in the United States of America. Perhaps my fears are misplaced, but I cannot explain a gut feeling. Something is wrong with Father. The way he acted last night was not reminisce of normal behavior. He seemed over friendly and rather eager to explain something and we bother understand that no Malfoy discusses personal matters in public._

_I'd rather you look into this and inform me that my fears have been misplaced. I look forward to your response. Rest assure, I will follow Hiero is a few weeks time. Give Grandmother my love._

_Faithfully Yours,_

_Aero Augustus Malfoy_

Reading it over, Aero took a deep breath and folded it close. After pressing a wax seal to the parchment, he waved Hiero over. The Saker Falcon cooed once and flew out the window. Dark grey eyes watched the bird's disappearing form, a bad feeling forming in the pit of Aero Malfoy's stomach. Something was brewing.

..::...::...::..

The soft flutter of wings drew the beautiful woman's attention. Narcissa Snape watched the graceful owl flutter down. It hooted and lifted its leg. Narcissa detached the letter, gave the owl some of the croissant that had been sitting on her plate before waving it off. The owl gave one last hoot and took off. Narcissa looked at the handwriting on the front with narrowed eyes. She didn't recognize the handwriting. Who would possibly write to her, especially like this? She shrugged gracefully, picked up her letter opening the sliced the wax seal.

_The death flower is on the move._

Well maintained eyebrows furrowed in confusion before realization dawned. "Severus!" She called out in shock. "Severus!"

The Head of Slytherin hurried in drying his hands on an old rag. "What is it?"

Narcissa waved him over. The two heads bowed over the letter. Black eyes light up with an unidentified gleam. They smiled at each other. Looks like Lucius has finalized everything.

"Mother?" Alyssa walked in calmly. Narcissa drew her daughter to her and kissed the young girl's forehead. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing darling." Narcissa's voice trembled. Severus placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezed once and left the room in a hurry. "We're just going to go see Father sooner than planned."

"That's good isn't it?" Alyssa murmured.

"Very." Narcissa confirmed.

A sudden knocked jolted mother and daughter apart. Albus Dumbledore entered with his benevolent smiles and twinkling eyes. "How are you Mrs. Snape?"

The proud woman stood, brushed down her dress and smoothed Alyssa's hair in a sign of comfort. "Very well Headmaster and yourself?"

"Excellent!" He practically chirped. "Ms. Snape, why don't you run along?" Alyssa scowled at being treated like she was stupid but obediently let herself out of the room so the grown-ups could talk. "I just needed to barrow you husband madam."

Narcissa barely inclined her head in agreement. Blue met black before quickly looking away. No need to make the Headmaster suspicious. Severus rose from his place, pressed a kiss to Narcissa's head and followed Albus out the door.

As soon as the door closed, the usually composed woman threw her head back and laughed long and hard.

..::...::...::..

"My Lord?" Lucius spilled gracefully to his knees and bowed his proud head for this man only.

The man in question turned his head every slow slightly away from the window to look at his most loyal follower. "There is no need to bow between us, Lucius."

The Malfoy patriarch shivered slightly and obediently rose to his feet – just as graceful as he bowed. His silver eyes watched his Lord fully turn from the window and wonder for to the liquor cabinet. Lord Voldemort had come a long way from the snake-like man twenty some years ago. It was a combination of blood donations, potions, and pain that brought the man back to his former glory; although the Dark Lord probably wouldn't admit to the last.

Thomas Riddle had always been a striking young man and as he aged, his features became more distinguished and aristocratic. When he became Lord Voldemort, he was just as attention grabbing but more so due to his magic. His magic was like an entity or siren that beckoned and seduced those around him – a great tool for his cause. After his mortal body perished at the hands of Harry James Potter, he had been seeped in Dark Magic, jumping from host to host, living on the life force of others to survive. Thusly when the ritual brought him back, the characteristics of those fourteen years of survival carried through. Like many powerful men, Lord Voldemort had his vices. One of them was his vanity. It was born from his earlier years of neglect and self-worthlessness. Even when he had discovered his extraordinary talents, he still carried the emotional scars and coveted everything he had jealously – his appearance was one of them. Needless to say, he came back a fraction of the man he was. The years spent adrift had taken its toll on him in a way that Horcruxes had not. A firm regiment of every conceivable blood and Severus's potions had brought him back to his former glory. The only that that Voldemort chose to keep were his ruby eyes – a reminder to everyone that he had been consumed by the dark and lived to not only tell about it but had harnessed its power.

"What is it you wish to say Lucius?"

Lord Malfoy started but quickly composed himself. "Aero as just written to me and expresses concern with Draco's behavior. This is . . . worrisome to me."

Voldemort handed Lucius a tumbler of brandy before taking a seat. He waved Lucius into the seat next to him and with another wave of his hand, he had the fire going. Nagini slithered her way up the back of her Lord's chair and draped her upper body over his shoulder. Lucius waited patiently as his Lord conversed with the snake. The sibilant speech washed over him.

"Do you have reason to believe that young Aero's worries are warranted?" Voldemort questioned as he absently scratched Nagini's chin.

Lucius tipped his head thoughtfully. "I don't know how to justify a gut instinct, but the times I have spent with my son have become far and between. There seems to be a riff where there wasn't before. Somehow, to the world, I remain with you while Draco has chosen Dumbledore's side. This . . . worries me." He closed his eyes at the pain that accompanied the thoughts of his self-estranged son. There hadn't been a reason why either. Draco had simply fashioned himself into something new with no warning and Aero had been whisked off. He froze when a hand rested on his neck. As soon as he tensed, the touch was gone and the proud man found himself alone in the brightly lit, homely room. Grey eyes lifted from the floor and he glanced around. His lord could always be found in this room for no apparent reason. He spied nothing that could give any indication as to why this room was so special compared to any other.

Just another mystery that added another layer to the man that fashioned himself into one of the darkest lords of the century.

..::...::...::..

It was all about the way people were remember. No one cared if you did anything if it wasn't memorable. Well, then let it not be said Hermione Weasley nee Granger was not a memorable woman. At age eleven, she had found out she was a witch and had the experience of a life time. She met Harry and found Ron, fought three headed dogs, devil snares, giant chess pieces, and found her cool logic to be one of her best weapons. Her second year was no less terrifying, she ended up petrified. And the years that followed were filled with danger, heartache, bonding, and love and lose. Hermione had experienced much and had gained wisdom from her years. Yet all the wisdom didn't seem to be doing any good for her right now.

She made a frustrated noise and pressed the track back button. The Dark Heirs' voices crooned over the speakers. Hermione had been listening to the same song over and over again. There was just something that caught her attention. Something about this song captured her attention and if there was one thing Hermione had learned, she learned to trust her instincts. Right now, her instincts were screaming at her. When Attacus's voice faded out, she angrily punched the back button again. The song started again.

As the song faded for the hundredth time that day, Hermione gave up. She dejectedly pressed the stop bottom and stood up. The defeated woman walked over to the window to stare out at the grounds below. Her hand went eerily to the bookshelf and plunked out her comfort sources. The leather-bond book showed wear. She slowly smoothed her hand down the cover in thought before letting the book fall open in her hands. At the sight of the family handwriting, tears pooled in brown eyes. "Harry." Hermione mourned again for the lost of her best friend. Her fingers tentatively touched his handwriting. It didn't matter how many times she had read his journal from cover to cover, every time she saw it, it brought the same emotions forward.

When Harry had been captured, Hermione had managed only to rescue his journal before everything else either went up in flames or vanished. Till this day, the invisibility cloak, Marauder's map, and his photo album were unaccounted for. Hermione remember watching his wand, glasses, and whatever else Harry possessed at the time go up in smoke as Bellatrix cackled in the background. After that, Hermione often drew her strength from Harry's words.

If . . . if the war wasn't an issue, Harry would have been a great writer or orator, Hermione reflected. The young man had such a way with words. Again, she traced his handwriting and mouthed the words to herself. 'Here lies the cursed hero! Point fingers my way. I did something wrong again. I can see the look in your eyes. Accuse me of something you shoved on me. Turn your back on the one you call a hero. It's a bitter sweet memory. You left a child, lonely, unloved, and abused. I'm a dirty angel from the memories that linger here. Give me the truth. Don't lie to my face and say everything will be ok. Just tell me the truth: I'll be alone forever.'

Suddenly Hermione froze. She stared unseeingly at the page. Impossible. She raced to the music player and turned on the song. She fumbled a couple of time before getting it right. As the lyrics began to pour out of the system, the young woman collapsed to her knees. Tears flowed down her drawn face. The lyrics are Harry's words, his words that he shared with no one. There were obvious discrepancies but the underlying message was the same and the same exact phrases popped up in the song. What were the chances of that? Hermione's analytical mind whirled to life. It was possible but the alpha level of that was way below .05. No statistician would say that was probable or repeatable without serious outside influence.

Her hands trembled as she turned off the player. Was it possible? Was Harry alive? Was he perhaps Attacus Summers?! Excitement coursed through her. He wasn't dead! Up she jumped, gathered all of her evidence and fled the room like the hounds of hell were at her heels.

..::...::...::..

Soft humming filled the airy house. Angel pattered around the house. In the kitchen she had dinner cooking. In the laundry room she had the washer and drying going. In the living room the television was running on CBS. The pale girl carried in an armful of flowers from her garden. She started to arrange them in a crystal vase filled with water when she suddenly looked up into the glass window. A sharp gasp escaped her and she whirled around with a knife in her hand. The abrupt movement unseated the vase and it crashed to the floor. Angel relaxed as soon as she recognized the man standing at the door way. She put the knife down with a sign. "Couldn't you have given a bit more of a warning?"

Salazar Slytherin flicked his wand and the vase flew back together and into Angel's hands. She rolled her brilliant blue eyes but obediently filled the vase again and rearranged the flowers. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Salazar stand stiffly at the doorway. "You can put the vase somewhere nice and sit down at the table." He voice was filled with exasperation. Why were all the men in her live so stubborn?

The infamous man reappeared and sat down at the counter as directed. "Where are Attacus and that boy?"

Angel let her eyes flutter shut. Salazar's voice was a piece of art, she decided. No man has such a smooth baritone. If she had to capture it, Angel imaged it was would be like smooth dark chocolate or slightly rough silk. "That **boy** is your godson." She replied instead and set a plate full of food in front of the man. "And Attacus took Slyphus out with him to the studio." She watched closely to make sure Salazar actually ate what she had made for him before returning to her baking. Slyphus liked his cookies with extra peanut butter.

"Should you not be with them? You are part of that . . . band are you not?"

"They don't need me today. It's supposed to be male bonding time today." Angel returned with a pitcher of red tea. "Drink?"

Salazar inclined in his head. "What has been happening?"

"If you hadn't left, you wouldn't have to ask me that question."

Slowly, green eyes rose from his plate and locked with blue eyes. Angel winced. Shit. She really needed to kick that foot in mouth condition of hers, no pun intended. She looked away. "Slyphus graduated a couple of days ago. He was top of his class. We've started on her second album. We haven't figured out what to title it or what songs should make an appearance. We're just recording now and lining up songs so we have choices to pick from. Thaddues and Eagle are getting married. They're taking a leave soon to visit their respective clans. With Thaddues being a werewolf and Eagle a vampire, you can image the backlash they would get if they didn't get blessing first." As she spoke, Angel kept herself busy cleaning the kitchen. "Slyphus is hinting at a graduation present. Attacus and I were thinking of taking him to Greece, but somehow I don't think that's what Sly has in mind. And –"

Salazar placed a hand gently on her slim shoulders to stop her babbling. "Are you being deliberately obtuse?" Angel bristled and turned to glare at the great founder. The glare softened when she saw the teasing glint in his eyes. "I think it's obvious that young Slyphus wants to go to England."

Angel winced again. Yes, she knew where Slyphus wanted to go. He had been dropping bombs more than hints about where he wanted to go, but Attacus had, as Salazar said, "being deliberately obtuse" and suggested Greece, where Slyphus wanted to travel to as well, but the young boy's desire for England out shone all other places in the world. "I don't think Attacus is ready to travel to England."

A snort escaped the elegant man at the table. "If I learned one thing in my time away is that there is no time that you are ready." Bitterness colored his voice.

A shot of pity raced through Angel before she pushed it away. Pity was a pretty useless emotion. "You're room hasn't changed. I've left everything as it was. Go up and show and gets some rest."

"I don't need your mothering woman."

Angel rolled her eyes as she watched him leave. "Men."

..::...::...::..

Slyphus checked to make sure his father was busy talking with the Dark Heir's manager before sneaking off into his father's office. There were certain things Attacus kept in his office at the studio instead of at home. He riffled the papers around on his father's desk hoping for some clue as to what he was looking for. Accidentally, he knocked Attacus's lyric notebook to the floor. Random papers spilled out. Slyphus immediately bent to shuffle everything back together in a hurry. He felt some measure of guilt at what he was doing. His hand froze as he moved to pick up one of the pictures. It was of a man holding a baby boy, by the looks of the blue blanket, in his arms tenderly. Slyphus let out an explosive sign. He sunk to his hunches and began looking through the pictures.

Most of them were of Attacus, Slyphus, Angel, Thaddues, and Eagle. Some where of Attacus, Slyphus and Angel in various cities they've traveled to, others were just of Attacus and Slyphus doing whatever they did over the weekends. Slyphus paused at a photo with an austere aristocratic man reading a book. Who was this? He flipped the photo over and said 'Salazar' scrawled on the back in his Father's hand writing. A light bulb went off over Slyphus's head. Right. He had forgotten his godfather. Well, at any rate, none of these photos revealed what he was looking for. Slyphus began flipping through the rest of the notebook. He came across some newspaper clipping paper clipped to the last few pages of the notebook. Insatiable curiosity came over the young man. Just as he began to read, he heard his Attacus calling for him. "Shit!" He stuffed everything back together as he hoped it was and stepped out of his father's office. He hurried around the corner.

Attacus was standing there with cartons of Chinese takeout. "Extra egg rolls." He shook the carton. A grin split Slyphus's face. "You're awesome dad!" Attacus gently stroked his son's hair and the two sat down to enjoy their food. Finally, the older man set down his chopsticks. Slyphus paused in his perusal of his food. "Sly, about your graduation present . . ."

Slyphus tensed, set down his chopsticks as well, and folded his arms. "Dad, you promised I could pick anywhere I wanted to go this year."

"I know!" Attacus ran his hands through his hair as a nervous tick. "I know Slyphus. I know you want to go to England for the summer."

"You can't say no!" Slyphus jumped to his feet.

Attacus looked up at his son. "Actually I can."

Silence replaced the cheerful air around the two.

Attacus signed and buried his face in his hands. "Let's not start this again." Slyphus sat down with a huff, a mutinous expression painted his face. "Why do you want to go to England so much and don't feed me the line of because you want to see where I grew up."

"I do," Slyphus cleared his throat. "I do want to see the place you grew up but that isn't all I want to see. Dad . . . I know you don't like talking about it, but I need to know who my other father was. Please. Since you won't tell me, going to England is my only hope of any clues."

Attacus seemed to curl into himself. "Am I not enough Slyphus?"

The young man bit his lips harshly. "I'm sorry Dad, but I need to know."

Wary blue husky like eyes stared into his son's blue and brandy eyes. "I'm not ready to go back to England. Can you accept that?"

Slyphus spilled to his knees. "Dad, you once told me that your greatest fear was fear itself. Remember? And what did you tell me about conquering fear? We have to face it straight on."

A soft broken laughter came from Attacus. He cupped his son's face. "When did you get so smart?"

"I was always smart Dad." The familiar have smirk eased the melancholy atmosphere. Attacus smoothed Slyphus's hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss on the warm skin before standing and walking away. Slyphus heard his father murmur, "So like him" before the door clicked shut.

Hopefully, Slyphus reflected, he had won a small battle here. Hopefully.

..::...::...::..

"Angel you are an angel!" Eagle shouted as he swung the young girl around and around. The two of them laughed in a lightly mad manner. Thaddues rolled his eyes and the two and held out his hand to Salazar. "It's nice to finally meet you Paeter." Salazar merely nodded his head and shook the hand firmly. Salazar was disguised as Attacus's older brother. Both sported the same chocolate brown hair and ice husky blue eyes.

The mismatched family sat down for the dinner Angel had slaved away at. Slyphus, Eagle, and Angel were most of the conversationalists of the night. They chattered away none stop through the delicious food. Salazar, Thaddues, and Attacus contributed to some of the small talk but remained rather silent. Salazar and Thaddues were naturally like that. Attacus was usually with the other three talking everyone's ears off.

He caught Angel's worried gaze but jerked his head to keep her silent. Angel nodded her head in understanding and returned to the conversation with Eagle.

The rest of dinner carried on without a hitch.

"Keep safe." Angel hugged Eagle and then Thaddues. Eagle kissed Angel's cheek. Attacus, Slyphus, and Angel waved at the couple left to go see their family. Paeter shut the door after the two. With a light shimmer, all the glamour that was in place dropped. Salazar ruffled Slyphus's hair calmly as Attacus vanished into the house. Angel left to clean up the table.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Attacus." Slyphus beamed up at Salazar. "Now off to bed with you young one."

Salazar always had a soft spot for children, which was why had hade opened a school. Really, want man opened a school and didn't like children? Especially if he was teaching? He watched Slyphus go up the stairs. Only when he heard the young man shut his door did Salazar head towards the stairs down to the basement.

Candles were suspended in the air by magic. The powerful man followed the path of candles into some type of antechamber. Three chairs set at three points of an eight point star that was etched onto the ground. More candles hung around the place. Attacus and Angel were already settled into their chairs. There were waiting for him. As soon as Salazar stepped into the rings that surrounded the eight point star, they flared white. He let the magic wash over him.

"Drop your glamour." Salazar commanded. He was the head for he was the oldest. The Father had entrusted to him the power of being the first. He was in command.

Attacus breathed a breath of ecstasy as he let the glamour he wore nearly twenty-four-seven drop. The brown hair gained color until it was as dark as the night. Pale blue eyes turned into piercing emerald. His stature remained the same, but his skin paled a bit. Harry Potter sat before the two. He looked much as he did during the final battle. "Hey." The man gave his trademark Potter lopsided smile.

Angel took a deep breath and released her glamour. Her glamour didn't hide as much as Salazar's or Harry's. She just used her magic to tone down her looks. The previous plain blondish hair turned pure snow white and gleamed a bit under the light, much like an animal's whiskers. The pupils in her eyes morphed into slips before blowing roughly back to circles. Instead of normal blue eyes, they became a myriad of blues and purples and glowed in the dark like cats or owls. She yawned and her canine were just a tad sharper than normal.

"Good evening Harry, Ashe." The two smiled darkly at Salazar. "Shall we?"

The three of them linked hands and the wards around the house set into place.

"Slyphus?"

"Asleep in his bed. Now let's get down to business. This court is now in session."

Magic created an eerily wind in the room. All the candles blew out in one sweep. The only light was provided by the glow of the eight point star and the circle after circle that circumscribed the star and the three chairs. The three were grabbed in flowing back robes that seemed to vanish into the shadows. Their hoods were down and each glowed with an inner light.

"Welcome back Salazar." The only woman said. Her voice had a peculiar undertone that was hard to place.

"Thank you Ashe." Salazar murmured.

"Tell us." Ashe leaned forward. "Did you see Father?" The older man nodded sharply but didn't make any more comments. "No hints?" Ashe sounded disappointed.

"We aren't here to talk about that. We're here to talk about our summer."

Both of them turned to Harry. The young man wearily slumped in his chair. "I've been thinking hard about this . . . I would like . . . no I need to hear your input."

"Ashe, you may start."

The young woman sat there silently, collecting her thoughts. "I think denying Slyphus this is a very bad idea. He's getting desperate. I'm pretty sure he's been going through your stuff for some clues." Harry stiffened at this comment. "If you want to avoid England, then you have to tell Slyphus who his other father is."

"Normally, I would lecture you on running away from your problems, but that would make me a hypocrite wouldn't it?" Salazar commented. "Do not make the same mistake I made Harry. I wasted time that could not be wasted and things crumbled around me." He turned his green eyes to Ashe. "Have you divinized anything?"

Ashe nodded her head slowly. "The higher ups are silent about this." She turned slightly unseeing eyes to Harry. "This means that your decision will affect us all. I think it would be wise to go to England. This trip will sate Slyphus's hunger for clues and you will come to terms with whatever you are fighting Harry."

Harry trembled. "Ashe . . . it isn't so simple."

"We have never pushed you young Potter." Salazar came to his feet. "We all have secrets. We've only revealed what we feel comfortable telling each other to insure that we have trust. So I will not push to you tell us what demons you battle. However, you should know best that if you don't come to face your demons now, you risk losing much. Slyphus is every inch a Slytherin with your Gryffindor streak. If you deny him this trip, he will find other ways to go to England, who will protect him then? Go to England. We are not demanding that you go alone. Ashe and I will accompany you. Merlin knows I wish to see how my hard work has flourished in the last thousands years."

Silence filled the room. Harry picked up a cup that was floating by the arm of his chair. He swirled it around and stared at the red wine inside, but it was clear he wasn't seeing the wine. With a deep breath, he drained the cup. "To England we go."

Salazar and Ashe exchanged triumphant looks. The two also picked up their glasses of wine, toasted empty hair and drained their cups.

"To England."

..::...::...::..

"We would like to congratulate Eagle and Thaddues on your coming nuptials. It has been said that the two have departed Dark Heirs to celebrate their coming union with their family. Attacus Summers and Angel Night have made the comment that they will continue working on their sophomore album and not to worry. Furthermore the two remaining members have announced an impromptu tour to England! Apparently, their adopted son Slyphus Summers has expressed a desire to see England."

As the anchorwoman went through the news, pictures of the Dark Heirs flashed on screen.

"So get ready fans! The Dark Heirs are going to England. Reserve your tickets fast because this will be a performance to remember."

..::...::...::..

On Dumbledore's beloved chessboard, pieces started to move. The child-king turned pure black and moved next to another black piece – a boy holding a mirror up, the reflective side facing away but covering his face. The chess piece in the shape of a dull tarnished basilisk regained some of its polish. A deadly looking flower was reassembled and came to sit next to the basilisk. The figure cradling the babe with the spindle and yarn moved to the other side of the basilisk. The figure holding the scales and wand came to stand next to a distorted piece that had the Deathly Hallow symbol carved onto it. The figure cradling the skull lifted its sword and threw it. The sword landed next to an otter. Finally, a chained down chess piece slowly stood up and shook off the brittle chains to the board. The leopard came to its four feet in all of its glory.

The shadows shifted and a taller figure stepped into the room. Masculine laughter escaped the figure. He picked up a horse and with a wave of his hand, wings formed on the horse and it became a Pegasus. He gently set it down next to the Basilisk. Afterward, he gently caressed the three hooded figures on the board that resembled what he was wearing. Then, he just suddenly vanished. The only sign he had ever been there was the upgraded Pegasus.

* * *

**Author's Corner: I know, I'm horrible. All my readers (If I still have any) are probably thinking, this author sucks. Long waits inbetween with short chapters and never updates the story that everyone ACTUALLY wants to read (Hades' Gate) Yes yes I'm sorry. On that note, I'm rewriting Hades' Gate. Looking back on that story, there are so many mistakes, holes, and it was an immature writer, writing an immature story. I'm not taking it done, I'm just going to be replacing most if not all the chapters. So bare with me please. I've got some time on my hands and I'll get to editing Hades' Gates.**

**Ok, thank you everyone that reviewed. What I got out of it was that this story was really confusing. Yeah, it is. My writing style is like that unfortunately and since it IS the first chapter, I wasn't expecting anything to really make sense. But nevertheless, thank you for taking your time to review and I hope you enjoy this chapter and things made a little bit more sense.**

**Finally, please point out my mistakes! I really want to know how to better my writing. And please no flames. I'm a person with feelings too. Thank you!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


End file.
